The rise of the strategist
by jean.carter.7528
Summary: Furuchi has always been known to be the weakest and a fox who uses the tiger's strength. this a story of him leaving or thrown out of his friends shadow and becomes himself, his true self. Furuchixlamia
1. chapter 1

**_The Rise of the Strategist._**

 **This actually a remake of my story, there was a lot of grammar mistakes and many other things that didn't come out right so i am now cleaning it up.** **This store is about how furuchi become stronger, smarter and as powerful as oga** **I do not own Beelzebub or any of his caracters and make no profit from this story**

Furuchi hid behind the vending machine as his would be attackers past him without noticing him. He was oga's no 2 and sometimes he felt like that too, not the in command kind but the other no 2. there would be some buff dude who always tries to get to the number one position and they pick him first as he is the closest to oga, so today was just like any other day and to make matter's worst oga hasn't been coming for a couple of day's so the attacks got more frequent but that was the life of oga's no 2.

But, was he. this was a question in his mind for sometime, its only been two weeks since lucifer ripped his heart out, literally. His mind would take him back and re-live the situation, to see if there was anything he could do differently but the end was the same, He dies!

It didn't help the fact that he felt distance with everyone, well he was the only boy...no teen among a group of delinquants so he naturally felt singled out but for some reason it felt as they were doing it on porpose.

Hell or school finally ended and allowing him to leave. He hurried up out of there and to the gate and would kept going if it wasn't for the familiar voice he heard, turning around his attention was brought to the group of delinquents consisting of nene, chika, yuka, some new red tail faces, himekawa and kanzaki,

for some reason he decided to tag along with them as they were going to aoi's grandfather's shrine, as they had been training non-stop now having a grasp about demon powers(they didn't know it) and sparing with the old man as well as with saotome.

furuchi didn't belong here and he knew it. himekawa talking or more like arguing with kanzaki,then the red tails were talking about some new members or occupying new area you know classic gangster stuff.

Furuchi wanting to test something out, so he slows down his walking and then stops to see anyone will notice but they didn't, they just walked away.

Walking to aoi's house alone he got the opportunity to think about many things begining from how at first there was only him and oga how they fought and laughted but now oga has people who could follow him in battle, help him in a fight and protect him. At first he thought he could make him laugh but it was beel who made him smile happily,he thought he could help him split the bill for beels milk, he sometime buy in a vending machine but himekawa could just give him a milk store, then maybe he could help oga with having connection but his was minor camparing it with the red tails connection which was beyond the entire ishiyama,so why did oga even want him just hoped a day like that will not come.

Finally reaching the house, as he made his way in. he noticed everyone was here except tojo and they were again busy in there own matters and didn't pay him any mind, that was ok with him,he had gotten used to it by now. as he made his way into the dojo he was first greeted by aoi

"oh! hi furuchi what brings u here?"

he responded smothly as possible "ooh nothing, just wanted to see how you been?" either she didn't hear my question or didn't bother to answer she just replied with a frown on her face

"furuchi i know you want to help us and all but maybe you should stop getting involved with this whole fight, for your own safety" she said it in a nice way but anyone could easily see it. what she really ment.

'i was to weak to help and would just get in everyone's way' but he couldn't stop and turn back he need to see oga so he just ignored everyone and kept walking to the back, hr wanted to find him, NO i need to find him what for he didn't have a clue, maybe just maybe he wanted someone to tell him he was wanted and was needed.

after a bit of searching furuchi finally saw him there with saotome training as usual. he ran to him

"Hey oga i wante..." that was all he could mutter out as the look in his eyes stopped him, the look of annoyance,yes he had given him this look before but never to this degree "what do you want furuchi" a bit taken back

"nothing i just ..." word's got stuck and couldn't even complete his sentence

"i want u to leave me alone. i have friends and i don't want you here, a guy who can't fight and always chases girls" saying this he turned around and went back to training.

Not knowing what to do he turned around and starterd to walk away as if he was in a trance and only snapped out when he was stopped by hilda

"i want the tissue back" she didn't play around but directly asked for it and he dought he will need them so he returned it to her all the tissue and left not before looking back at my best friend for the last time

Furuchi's house (night)

"Son your dinner is ready" his mom called out but he was lost in thought about all that had happened today.

'I didn't know what was i am going to do next' where the thoughts that ran through his mind.

 **That is it for the starting chapter and i how you will like and review it. i also accept hate mail with open arms ! Thank you**

 **ps:if u have a paring in mind please let me know i put that in the story**


	2. chpter 2

The rise ofThe strategist

chapter 2

"I didn't know what was i am going to do next"

"FURUCHI" suddenly the loud sound snaped him back into reality. looking at the source of the sound he met face to face with light green eyes and pink hair, of course there was only one person or demon he knew who fit that description.

"lamia, what do you want?" he asked faking boredom, he wasn't going to show her how he truly felt even he didn't have a clue of how he felt.

"i am trying to find hilda,i went to oga's house. but neither beel nor hilda was there so naturally I came here, so any idea were are they" he couldn't blame her for thinking oga was here for so long it has been like that if they weren't at Olga's house they would be at his.

"hilda is at the aoi's grandfather's house, that's behind the shrine"he told her, who looked at him funny

"where is that?" he just realised that she only knew a hand full of places and the shrine wasn't one of them. He could take her there but that idea was completely pushed out of his head ,

so he did the only think a responsible adult would say to a child "well good luck finding your way there, if i am were u i would ask for where the shrine is." lamia just choose to stare at him with a blank expiration which clearly said 'really'. he knew it was a dick move but "i would have loved to take you there but my stomach really hurts" he was expecting her to blow up at that pathetic excuse but was surprised by her kind and fake smile

"alright, then i hope u get better furuchi" she told him with a small smile and with that she left.

furuchi couldn't help but feel guilty, the way she said it made him feel as though she knew he was lying but still wasn't angry at him, maybe he could have taken her there,he was the only person she knew and she was a complete stranger to the entire ishiyama, heck she was a stranger to the entire human world, who knows what will happen to her...but she is a demon so she can take care of herself... but she is a little girl...but she was armed with a gun...but the people were also was having guns.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he couldn't take it anymore, it didnt matter if she was a demon, if she had a gun that could make a human her slave and that she was a brat! he was worried about her and he was not going to stop until he found her and took her to hilda.

before he knew it he was at the door about to go and search for the poor girl and would have to if not for the good scissor cut between the legs. He knew what had kicked him not because of the pink hair or white lab coat but because he had gotten one before and this reminded him of it

"hey lamia! would you believe me if i said that I was about to look for you right now" he was painful dragged up the stairs by his leg by the child demon.

After having a couple of minutes to get back his bearings "i am sorry, i shouldn't have lied to you like that but for the recorded i do feel pain in my gut now" awkwardly laughing he stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting,

"i will take you to ao..."that was all he was able to get out as he looked at her watery eyes he sometimes forgets by the mature way she acts or by her skills as a doctor that she was still a little girl.

"Why" no further needed to be asked as the single word itself had all the questions.

"i was having a bad day and wanted to be far away from oga or anyone else so i was hesitated to go with you to them that is why i lied. lamia sometimes i act like a jerk and i really am sorry for that" every word he said was true that she knew. finally she let a small smile gacse her face "apology accepted" furuchi also lets a small smile cover his face.

"so what made you come back " lamia response was a muffled "igolostandthesucmdidevenrecognised...". maybe tne the kick hurt him more than he thought" mind repeating that again"

now he could see the blush on her check "i said: i got lost and i asked for directions but everybody kept ignoring me and the once who didn't just kept looking at me strangely and then before I knew it a was surrounded by human scum so i had retrace my steps to even get back in here and i was going to make you show me where this shine was but when I saw you run out your house i was so angry that i kicked you and that is my story"

furuchi just looked at her before speaking "so get ready! i am gonna take you to hilda"

"What, you don't have to" lamia insisted

"but i want to and besides i was planning on facing oga anyway"mutter something he was guessing as thanks

"ok now that's settled, lets grab some coats. i think my little sis has one your size, let me just look" furuchi easily found one for him and had went to look one for lamia in the closet. lamia asked confused "why do i need a coat, i am pretty much stronger than you or any other human for that fact?"

furuchi simple answer was "1. its almost 6 and its the winter season so it will get cold as time goes on.

2\. demon world is a hot place so you might be resistant to heat but not the cold.

3\. your name is lamia which means half girl half snake and snake are cold blooded again problem with the cold.

4\. you are not a frequent visitor to earth so you don't know how cold it will get or if it will affect you.

5\. there is also"

"ENOUGH! i get the point"

"good and i got the stuff a coat, a pair of gloves and some plants this should protact you from the cold. Ok everything is set; Now lets GO!

 **End of chapter**

 **wow 2 chapter in one day. again I have a open arms to hate mail and there is any suggestions please let me know alright!till next time**


	3. chapter 3

The Rise of _The Strategist_

 **First of all i like to thank those who read my writing and appreciate it. I need to explain something. THIS STORY is not one where furuchi unlocks huge powers in just one chapter but works for it so don't expect immediate god like furuchi**

 **" LIFE IS A JOURNEY IT IS NOT ABOUT WHERE YOU START OR END BUT WHAT YOU DO IN THE MIDDLE "**

chapter 3

"Let's GO"

"The shrine is a bit far from my house how about we first go to the bus stop and from there its like a twelve minutes journey to the shrine, ok?" "sure you know this filthy world better than anyone else so lead the way"

lamia was a bit concerned about furuchi at the moment not that she will admit it but she had spend some time in the human world and observed some people and some these people were furuchi and what striked to her as odd was first he was not interested at all to go to aoi's house who she had see him leaching at and the fact hilda nee was there also he was still not interested this actually kind of worried her

"ARE U EVEN HEARING A WORD I SAY" her sudden thought was interrupted by his yell"hua" " ya that's what I thought! all i said was since we are going there why not go to the convinet store and by some snacks for them " now lamia was confused first he doesn't want to go there like he doesn't want to see any of them again now he is acting as a caring friend ' he really is trying to hide something' regardless she decided to play along "sure lets go"

thankfully for furuchi the store was on there way to the shrine.out his face was calm and cheeks but on the inside was a whole different story " I trully am a coward instead of directly going there i am stalling for the inevitable end.what am i going to do.will oga ask him to get out of there infeont of everyone or the girls will look at me and think there is something going on between me and lamia or, or,or...'

this time he was the one who was snaped out of his day dreame by a very forceful stomp to the toe

"AAAWWWWW" it took him sometime to ease the pain" why did u do that?" lamia answered as if it was the most logical think "you were day dreaming and i wanted to ask if this was the place" ignoring her responce,well at least they were there.

lamia was amazed rows of rows of candy,food and u name it thinks she have never seen before all neatly arranged all spread throughout the place.furuchi was a bit surprised but maybe he should have known this was her first time in here he remembered when he was a little kid he would also get this excited coming to these kind of stores

"FURUCHI! FURUCHI can we take this, oh and also this and also this " he was a bit initated by the amount of thinks she had simply kept on there cart "NO" her face fell at that and he felt really guilty at that, perfect she has a direct connection to his heart string "how about we look around the entire store and buy a few things now and we buy the other stuff next time" her face made complete 180 degree at his remark

he was happy to see her smile at least i can make someone smile. "come lets look around"

they spent a half an hour in the store going from one place to another and buying whatever they thought they need. well more like what he need she just wanted everything. with everything in hand which consists of both of them holding a big bag each they again set out for the shrine.

Again on there way she just couldn't get that feeling that he was hiding something from her out of her mind" if there is something bothering you if there is you can tell me about it" this actually caught him completely by surprise " No there is nothing that is bothering me at all. if anything i never felt this.." the sad look in her eyes stoped him in his tracks "i will be there to help you if u need me " he didn't dought her at all when he had his heart ripped out of him she was there for him, she was one of the few who openly cried at his death

Beanding down to her hight he looked her in her eyes and smiled a heart felt smile for her " i know,your one of the closest people in my life and i trust u mith my life" at that realisation of what he said her face reddened but there conversation was brought to a when they realised that it was snowing.

"wow, what is this stuff?" oh,ya i forgot this is her first time she had seen snow " this is snow, this is pretty much what happens when water in the clouds are so cold that it becomes ice" she was still amazed by the whole snow that came from the sky. "come on i will carry those bags" "what, hey i am not a little kid i am strong enough to eaisly carry this" "i know but if you carry these heavy things in such a weather then it could harm your hands and a doctor needs her hands and you always take good care of everyone without asking for anything in return so now its my time to take care of you." what he didn't realise was what effect his words had on her.

They had resumed walking 10 minutes they finally reached the bus stop. furuchi found a pice of paper attached to the post "PERFECT!" " what happened" "its gonna take us even longer to reach there. this note on the bus Stop says that because the chances of a snow storm the bus has been cancelled" "why" "it means the snow is going to get worst i will drop u off at oga's house and we can go tomorrow" "but it is extremely important i get there today" "no if it was that important then you would have been acting a bit different like..like.. it was hard to explain. But in the end you just wanted to see hilda again" " i promise I will take you there first thing in the morning" she wanted to force him to take her there but she could see his point the snow was getting heavier and heavier seeing there was nothing she could do she muttered a "fine" under her breath.

The walk to oga's house had been less entertaining that was till they heard a voice behind them.

"Stop, right there furuchi!" turning around he saw a gang of eight teens. "you! what do you want?" " who are these things" lamia asked him. last time he had seen any of these guys was like 1-2 years back in a public pool and had thrown a soda at his face to impress the red tails and only won because he thrown baby beel into the water to defeat them all " definitely not friends"

 **This ends this chapter. next chapter we get to see a bit blood and violence**

 **Again if you have any review please let me know, I really do accept hate mail with open arms .Till we meet next time.**


	4. chapter 4

**The Rise of The Strategist**

 **sorry i wasn't updating for a while. i thought nobody was reading this so i had discontinued this untill a few days back when two people reviewed this so this entire chapter is for you both** **"beuwulf and darkstel"**

 **chapter 4**

"so who are these guys " lamia asked not wanting to waste anymore time on garbage

"not friends" furuchi answers and then turns back to the group of delinquents "what do you want,takashin"

"What i want is for you to die because of you we became a laughing stock, being beaten by you of all people we lost our name and now we want payback" takashin said with a grin

Realising how this probably was going to turn out he did what he does best "RUN" furuchi started to run with lamia in hand 'shit what am i gonna do it's bad enough they are gonna beat the crap out of me but i also got lamia involved' as they kept running all he could think about was his life and worthless it truly was, he was always running while everyone else fought for not only there life but also for everyone else. 'so, i will protect her with all my worthless life'

furuchi saw that they were getting closer so he quickly took lamia to a alley side "lamia i want you to stay here" furuchi says as he gives her all the bags of food "i will take care of them"

"Don't be an idiot you just had your heart ripped out of you and now you want to fight who knows how it will effect you. oh,wait i do i am your doctor." lamia warned "furuchi those stiches might open up and that will be a problem for even me handle"

"No i won't fight them, i promise i will be back and i won't let them touch you" saying that he left the alley and back to the street looking for takashima and his gang. He had a plan but before that he called misuki and told him were lamia was, like they say always have a continuous plan.

Takashima was pissed he got that furuchi all alone and now he lost him but luck was on his side as furuchi stumbled upon them and now they were again chasing him through the street but what they didn't realise was that crowd was getting heavier and heavier untill they lost him again.

Everything was going just as furuchi planed they took the bait and now they were in a crowd of people and if memory serves him right one of the guys had something he could use.

Sneaking behind the first guy he gave a powerful punch to the abdomen the guy held his stomach as he couldn't breathe grabing his pocket he took what he needed a Taser and a quick shock to him and he was out cold. In a heavy crowd a teen suddenly falling unconscious gathered a crowd of people who grouped around the boy and called for an ambulance. This worked to his favour as this caused a confusing in the crowd making it harder for takashima and his gang to find him and one by one he started to take them out but unfortunately after the fourth guy the charge ran out and he still had five more to deal with and the ambulance came and took the four guys away.

"i have to say i underestimated you, if you are treated lightly then you might be a problem" saying this takashima kicked furuchi in the stomach

catching his breath he started to run away from takashima but a fist to his face stoped him "you didn't forget about us did you" the guys who were accompanying takashima asked

Furuchi found that he was completely surrounded by the five delinquents,

"this place is two crowded but i know a very quite spot" suddenly one grabed one of his right hands while the other grabbed his left and was pulling him somewhere and two in the back and takashima in the front leading them "this looks perfect"

Furuchi found that they lead him to the ishiyama bridge, the irony of it all a this is where oga and him fought the last month or so. His train of thought was stoped as a fist hit him in the face and then the gut. he fell on the ground and from all directions shot pain through his body as one was kicking him in the stomach and another was punching him in the face all in all he felt pain through every part of his body as they kept beating him. his body became num he was starting to lose consciousness and by that fact that these guys had ripped his jacket and he was now only wearing his white shirt and the cold night there was a chance of death. at least lamia was found by misuki and taken to Oga's at least he had done one thing right.

"Ouch, hey who hit me" looking arount he saw who it was "that pink haired girl threw a rock at me"

At the mentioning of pink hair his eyes flashed open 'please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her' as if his luck was laughing at his face it was none other than lamia

"Why you little brat " one of the men ran to her ready to show her who she was messing with but she simply side steped that attack and simply kicked him between the legs and with a 'ooohhhh' he went down. seeing that there comrade was down they all rushed at her and she simply kept dogging all there kicks and punches

Furuchi could only look on as didn't have enough energy to move as lamia single handedly fought them all dogging all the punch's and kick's and giving her own kick. he realised how tough she really was.

That was untill the first guy woke up and locked her legs with his while he still was on the ground using this opportunity one of them quickly grabbed lamia and pinned her the first man now fully back on his feet looked at her

"so you think it's funny to throw rocks at people" only thing he received was a glare from the girl getting angry he used his right hand to smack her on the face,hard. but he wasn't expecting the fist that collided with his face and breakind his nose and putting him back into unconsciousness.

Now in the place of the guy who slapped lamia stood furuchi with a strange aura surrounding his but none of the other guys couldn't see except for lamia and faster than anybody could blink even lamia had trouble seeing this he upper cutted the guy who held lamia. now that she was free she had a chance to properly see what was the aura on furuchi but it started to disappeare

"You really are full of surprises aren't you but that isn't enough" saying this he drew his hand back to punch furuchi who waited for the inevitable but realising that he wasn't still hit, he opened his eyes to see that takashima's punch had only still reached half way, no more precisely everything has slowed down but even with the plenty of time to dogge he found that his body was stuck in place and the fist connected with his Andaman but he didn't feel any pain but the force was enough to push him back and fall on the ground.

"See this is your place. just because you hang out with oga doesn't make..." his words were stoped and a fearful expression marked his face and then he and his friends carrying the knocked out guys also all quickly ran away

lamia didn't understand why they ran, they could have won but one look at furuchi and everything was explained. His once white shirt was now the colour of red, they ran because they saw the blood

"Ya you better run" furuchi say while he is still on the ground

"You idiot, your wound is open. the stiches must have broke when he hit you just now" lamia says through soggy breaths there was a lot of blood loss, too much blood loss that she feared she might not be able to save him

"Lamia, are you alright" he askes he could feel it the blood that was going down his chest and soaking his shirt "the snow looks really beautiful tonight" he says as his eyes look up in the sky to see snow was falling

"shut and save your breath idiot" no longer were her words soggy but now they were full of tears "and how could you ask that you are the one bleeding not me"

"that's good" furuchi gently places his hand on her cheeks "you have a bright future. your going to become a amazing doctor and find a good guy to marry and have a good life" saying this he felt his body shiver and a breath harden and his vision becoming blurry and then he finally fell to a good sleep.

 **That is it for this chapter. so what do you think will happen next, will furuchi live and become stronger or will he die and become a hollow or something else** **. find out in the next chapter and the chapter speed is determined on your reviews**


	5. chapter 5

**_The Rise of the Strategist_**

 **Chapter 5**

Furuchi stirred in his bed it was really comfortable, too comfortable a lot more than his own bed. realising that something was not right he opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital, a really fancy hospital with a king size bed, a spacious private room for him.The fact that he knew he was in a hospital and not in a hotel was because his arm was connected to a iv drip and couple of heart monitors were connected to his chest, he didn't remember anything and any reason he should be in a hospital.

Hearing a sound from the corner he waited for the nurse or doctor to come they might be able to answer his questions and as luck would have it a beautiful nurse came and seeing that he was awake smiled at him and started to check on his vitale's. furuchi had a few questions but the second he saw the pointy ears of the nurse his questions grew

"Why i am doing in the demon world" furuchi memory seemed like a blur "what happened to me"

The nurse just looked at him before frowning "i am sorry, but I don't know anything. i was just asked to take care of you untill you woke up. i will go get the person in charge" saying this she left leaving furuchi alone

Furuchi layed back on his bed trying to atleast remember what had at least happened and the last he remembered was him staying in his room just sleeping or was he crying. why was he crying, maybe oga broke something of his aga... oh now he remembered what oga did ok so that is why he was crying i think i went out to the supermarket with...with...with... hilda, no honako, no i think it was lamia. Furuchi's eyes widened he remembered everything now they were trying to go to aio's house but they were stoped by takashima and his gang and he took care of some of them but in the end he was left bloody on the ground with lamia crying over him.

"I see you have woken up that is quite amazing you were supposed to stay asleep for a week or two" looking at the owner of the voice. furuchi was a bit surprised to see Dr furcas

"I don't remember anything after being beaten on the ground, can you please tell me everything that has happened and how is lamia" furuchi asked he needed answers

"well to begin. During the fight you emitted something which acted as a beacon which drew Alaindelon to come and investigate and found you in a puddle of your own blood and normally in such a condition you were supposed to have died but for some reason you were still alive, hanging by a thread but still alive"

He paused for a second as if trying to catch his breath "your condition was really bad if not critical and no human world medicine or treatment would be able to help you so you were brought here. and as for lamia i sent her away, after you were brought here she didn't leave your side it was after several hours later that i sent her away but she is always comes to visit you four times daily."

Furuchi just sat there listening to what furcas said "thank you i wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. i will thank both lamia and the old man personally. speaking of which where is Alaindelon"

"he is in another section of the hospital. he has been admitted into the hospital and isn't allowed to leave his room for a couple more days" furcas seeing the worried expression of furuchi answers the unasked question "after we brought you here we saw that you had lost a lot of blood and we needed to do some transfusion of blood but there was no blood available that would suite you so the closes and readily available were that of a trans-dimentional demon so Alaindelon gave his blood to you but since you lost too much he gave more than his body can handle and that is why he is now he is admitted to the hospital to receive blood to stabilize him."

Furuchi was shocked 'why would those guys go to all that trouble for me'

Seeing the mixture of emotions on furuchi face furcas decided to help furuchi understand what was happening "i can read the patterns and signals of your mind or as you say in the human world i can read your mind and i have to say that you are wrong. you think you are alone, that you are not needed by anyone but the truth is quite the opposite of that you have friends and i don't mean the people who criticize you but who accept you for who you are and you are needed.."

"How am i useful to anyone" furuchi said with parched breath the whole thing with lamia and Alaindelon has left him feeling horrible for making them go through so much for him "i can't fight,i am not strong like the others"

"Exactly we have a lot of fighters but no problem ever get solved maybe what we need now is the little guy who knows the pain of the weak" furuchi didn't know why but his words put his mind at ease "now, go to sleep".

Furuchi did just as he was told and went to sleep

Furuchi felt uneasy, he felt pain in his chest "chough, chough" his coughing woke him up. he still felt pain in his chest "chough.CHOUGH" it was getting heavier and heavier. He looked at his hands to see it covered in blood which was closing his mouth while coughing.

"i heard sounds of coughing, are you alright furuchi" the nurse askes him

furuchi felt the pain now had increased and he could hardly utter a word,but he had to somehow tell so he showed her his blood covered hand before passing out

Furcas thought he was going to have a good night sleep but all that changed when he received a call from his one of the nurses saying furuchi is now unstable, after rushing back to furuchi he did a examination and then put him to sleep with pain killers. It was as he had thought furuchi's human blood was rejecting the demon blood, he knew there was a possibility he just hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

"doctor furcas sir, lord behemoth is here" one of his nurse informs him.

'Right on time' furcas makes his way to his office and see's behemoth in one of the chairs "hello there how are you doing today"

"i never been one for small talk,so do you call me for at this hour" behemoth asked, normally he would have simply ignored it but he didn't like to admit it but both him and furcas were on the same level, well in there own fields anyway.

"do you know of a furuchi" furcas asked behemoth who gave a 'never heard of him' reply

"well he is a boy who at one time used the devil tissue to make contacts with the 34pillar squad and you, do you remember him now" furcas again asked

"yes, i do remember a human like that. he was quite foolish trying to use the powers of demon's for simple fights" behemoth says remembering that incident "so i am guessing that whatever you called me for involves that boy"

"yes, your guess is right. he is dying and he needs your help" furcas asked him

"No, i have no intention of helping a human. i do not see any benefit of it" behemoth says and gets up to leave "what ever the boy has done to himself doesn't concern me at all. and second of all what could **I** do to help him, i am a general of an army not a doctor"

"To know how you can help him you need to know what is wrong with him first so let me give you a short summary of his condition

furcas told behemoth of how he had gotten the injuries, and how they saved his life, how it was reopened, how he was brought here, what they had to do save him, what was the problem and how to solve it. and after telling him everything behemoth asked to see furuchi and told to furcas that he would help.

 **Two days latet**

Furuchi slowly opened his eyes and a saw the same fancy hospital and moments later the same nurse as the first day. she came and took his vitals and said that she has to go and inform the person in-charge that he has woken up, and left.

after sometime he heard footsteps coming "hey, furc..." his sentence was cut short when he saw that the person in-charge was not furcas but BEHEMOTH.

"it seems you are awak my pet." Behemoth says and then looks at furuchi's medical report "it seems you are healing quite quickly,that is good and after you are done recovering we can begin you training"

Through fear in his every breath he spoke "thank you for your offer but i need to go back to my home" 'oh,shit i forgot about home with all that had happened' and again he forgets about it as whatever fear he had became two times, no five times, no ten times more as behemoth started to laugh

furcas came from the side and in all his life he had never been this happy to see him "stop scaring the boy" he says to behemoth and looks at furuchi "a few nights ago you had coughing problem, right" receiving a nod he continued "the problem was we had given you demon blood, yes a minor demon like a trans-dimentional demon but still a demon and because of this your body rejected this. i know what your thinking if using demon blood was a problem then why not human blood but you see you are the first human to get a treatment in the demon world so there was no human blood available and if it wasn't for Alaindelon then we wouldn't have been able to save you back then it self"

"It's alright, i don't blame anybody. frankly i am greatful for what you have done, but what i don't get is what the great behemoth sama said about training" firuchi started at furcus and ended at behemoth, he added all the great and sama because he didn't want to get killed.

This time it was behemoth who answered "the human blood was rejecting the demon blood because they were different so the solution was to make them similar and that is by giving you a permanent contract with the 34 pillar squad and me"

"furuchi there is a difference between yours and oga's seal and that is oga can use demon energy when he wants but you seal is always taking energy from the pillar members to keep your blood in a semi Demonic state so the demon blood will be accepted"

Furuchi was awe struck "so now i can call any demon i want and utilise the entire strength of the pillar squad"

"NO, you do not have the entire strength of the pillar squad you have the support of five members,only" behemoth said and seeing the condused face of the boy he guess he had to elaborate it "you see there is a difference between last time with the tissue and this time with a seal. one being that with tissue who ever you summon **had** to help you and it was random but with with the seal they have to recognise you as being worthy to be there contact holder and when they do you can use there ability and strength as much as you want but if they see you as weak then they can cancel there contact with you" behemoth explained

"Wait, so who all do i have at the moment" furuchi asked to which furcas responded with 'take off your shirt' doing so he saw with the help of a mirror the seal on this back which was a simple three circle with five charaters, three in the outter and two in the inner.

"You see the character, each one represent a member. so you have five out of 34, no wait 35 including me of course. the inside ones are more stronger than the outside ones" behemoth explained

"who are the ones that choose me as a contractor" furuchi asked trying to get his head wrapped around this situation

"I will explain from the outside to the inside. and the chance of you knowing them by name is silm so i will simply say there character, alright" behemoth stated and receiving a nod he began "first we have a magic using girl, don't let her size fool you she is good at magic and dresses up as a witch"

furuchi remembered seeing a little girl who wore clothes like a witch

"secondly we have a another member he has a dog head"

that was all he needed to know, furuchi knew who that was he was one of the random demon's he used to fight oga with

"thirdly is a girl a twin blades and can be seen licking them"

he knew her also, she was the one who tried to kill them when they were in en's house but was easily defeated by aio

"now for the second circle, in the fourth spot is a man with long hair and..."

"hecadoth" furuchi asked to which behemoth confirmed was correct

"and finally we have..."

"agiel" again furuchi asked

"so you do know how some of them but how did realise agiel without me even saying a word about her" behemoth questioned

"last time i made a contract with her she took over my body and it is her nature to have fun" furuchi answered

"well i am impressed you might survive after all" when he saw the look furuchi had "did i forget to tell you that if there is no contacted demon giving there energy to you then your blood will go back to normal and thus rejecting the demon blood and you will have the same problem you had couple days back and you will die a painful death. take care of yourself, we have to start training you soon" saying this behemoth teleported away

"Is there any cure for this doctor" furuchi asked not wanting to die, painfully

"yes, there is you have to wait for a couple of months before the demon blood to become your blood after that there won't be any problems" furcas told him.

'well atleast i just have to wait for sometime and then there won't be any problems' furuchi thought as he drifted into sleep

 **I know i didn't mention what happened with his family but i will in maybe in other chapter.**

 **21/12/2017**

 **27/12/2017- next chapter**


	6. chapter 6

**_The Rise of the Strategist_**

 ** _sorry it took so long for me to update. one, i am a college student and a part time worker and now that it is Christmas and new year my work is overloaded and i get barely a hour or two to write. and secondly, furuchi is a smart character so in cases where oga or tojo will fight, furuchi will out-smart._**

 **Chapter 6**

The day furuchi was dreading had finally almost arrived, furuchi had to be discharged from the hospital in two days and behemoth was to take him to the 34 pillar squad for training and in behemoths on words 'make him a man' and furuchi had a feeling it was not the way he wanted to

"how did you sleep" furcas asked furuchi while going through his medical sheet

"I don't feel so good doctor, my head hurts and my throat is sore and i feel as if the world is spinning" furuchi says while falling back to bed

"that is horrible" furcas says as he puts his hand on furuchi head. "it's just as i thought,you have a sever case of bullshit"

'ok, i guess there is no way to trick the doctor into letting me stay longer'. "fine you win, i don't want to go with behemoth he tried to kill me and my friends" furuchi begged

"I am sorry furuchi but There is nothing i can do.you are healthy enough to walk so why don't you stretch your legs and look around, this is a huge hospital and it might clear your mind that might help" furcas said as he left

'i guess there is nothing to lose' furuchi thought as he started to get dressed in his fool T-SHIRT which they had brought from his home 'i need to get out of here and i think i have a plan'. suddenly the door opened and a pillar general walked inside 'but first i need to get rid of him'

"I am going to the restroom and i want you to guard me, got it" furuchi said to the demon in a superior tone

"Who do you think you are" the demon asked "the only reason i don't kill you for saying this is because lord behemoth ordered us not to" saying this he left

"reverse physiology, very useful in dealing with idiots" one of the tricks he learned by staying with oga.

furuchi made his way through the hospital, even though he had been here for three weeks he was never allowed to leave his room so this was new as he made his way through the halls. The section where furuchi stayed was the second best room in the build, the first was reserved for the demon king, En and all the others in the royal family, the one he currently was in was for high ranking soldiers such as pillar baron and any soldiers of that level form other armys of different Prince's of hell like En and beel and for some reason it's where he is staying.

He did see a bit of generals here and there but always managed to avoid them. they were appointed to guard him and that he doesn't try anything funny. so these were his problems he not only had to deal with the hospital security but also the demon pillars.

furuchi kept on walking and he started to descending lower and lower in the hospital standards but it was not bad, everyone was treated nicely and the facility was also good. his attention was brought back as he realised he had reached his destination, the receptionist.

"excuse me,ma'am. i am looking for the mortuary room" furuchi says with a sad face and after receiving the location he goes while trying to make sure no-one sees him. after reaching he goes to the nearest mortuary ward and askes "sir, my friend has passed away and the doctor said he was supposed to be here"

"sure, we have a lot of bodies.if you want you can check" the warden said.

furuchi started to go to one body after the another trying to find the correct one that he needed, eventually he found the one he was looking for a Teenage boy his age.

"thank you so much for your help, it was nice to see him again" furuchi says to the ward as he leaves

About half a hour later, the ward notices there is a smell in the air. suddenly realising what it was he quickly got up and started to search untill he found the body he was looking for. apparently the ice box was not working properly and cause the body to decay. he quickly put the body into a different ice box but the damage was already done.

After talking with his supervisor they decided to send the body to medical college earlier than expected. a van was called up and the body was put into the van and sent. Inside the van, the body is being transferred to a medical institute for educational purposes but the body was not of the deceased but that of furuchi.

 **-scen break-**

Ananta, the piller baron, who was assigned as the leader of the mission to guard furuchi and had nine pillar generals under her and all of them were currently in a staff room given to them by the hospital.

"Why are we wasting our time with guarding a worthless human" a demon with a cigarette in his mouth

"shouldn't we go and check on him to make sure he doesn't try something" hecadoth asked "he is smart and if we treat him lightly then it would be a problem"

"i will assure you that the only person here who cares about that human is you" ananta assured "besides do you think a human will get the better of us, of me. unlike you heca,No human will get the better of me because i know where a human's place is and that is beneath me like cockroaches and ants"

The door opens as a nurse rushes in and after catching her breath she says "the human furuchi is missing"

"are you sure he ran away, maybe he is just in the restroom or something" one of the demon's said

"No, every patient who is admitted is taged with a band. which gives us a good estimate of where they are at all times in a 100 yards radius and we searched and couldn't find him anywhere"

"maybe he is just in a room which is blocking the signal" another demon offered his opinion but an another answer from the nurse shot it down.

Hecadoth couldn't help but smile at there denial because it's funny how everyone was trying so hard to prove that furuchi was still here and that a mere human didn't leave under the noses of the demon generals and a baron because if he did behemoth will rip them a new one. Heca noticed that it was ananta was the one this time to who asked another possibility of how he could be still here. 'ohh, i am loving this'

 **45 minutes earlier**

Before leaving the morgue furuchi had ripped one of the wire of the ice box of the deceased teen, then it was all about waiting as the corpse starts to decay then they have to move it and if his guess was right it was his ticket out of here. once the body was taken and moved to the new ice box and put into a van all furuchi had to do was sneak into the room were the body was kept and change the label of the acid and spirit. when the ward tried to clean up the body by applying the spirit on a sponge his hand burned and accidentally dropped the entire beaker of acid on the body thus burning and making the entire body unusable.

"ohh, crap. what am i going to do i am so fired" the ward says through chocked breath. 'i am gonna be fired, and have to live on the street and..and.."

He felt as if someone was poking him looking at the source he saw it was the same boy as before "what do you want kid"

"i was simply roaming around when a horrible smell caught my attention and i came to see what it was" furuchi explain as he looks at the body "man what happened to this guy"

"i can't believe I am envious of a dead guy." the ward says as he looks at the burned body "but when my supervisor finds out i destroyed a body he will kill me"

Furuchi didn't keep if he was being literally or figuratively because this was the demon world and rules might be different here but didn't care "how about you just exchange the body with another one"

"can't there is no body which is at teen age" then suddenly he looked at furuchi and a smile crossed his face

Furuchi understood what was going through his head "how about me" furuchi says as he looks at a shocked face of the ward as he wondered why this boy would be ok with dying , "what i mean is we both can help each other out, i want to leave the hospital as i racked up quite the bill and you need a body"

"so, what do you have in mind" his full attention was on this teen as he spoke of his hard life with his mother and how he didn't have any money to give this hospital

"so i want you to put me in the body's place and i go to that college and when the time is right, i will get out of there. so both you and me get a happy ending, alright"

After the plan was established they put it into action and that is how furuchi is in the ice box

"your amazing, everything happened just like you said." the ward said "its almost time for us to reach, you ready"

Furuchi got back into the box, thankfully the ward had shut off the cooler. furuchi feels the van stoping and the doors opening and the box he was in taken out and moving him to a certain area. furuchi stayed quite, waiting for the right time. he could hear sounds of demons speaking.

"what a cute face, too bad she died so young" one of them said

"idiot, thats a boy not a girl" the other one said but neither of them noticed the frown on the furuchi's face "but you are right, he is cute" they both laughed

"what are you both doing" a voice said which

"doctor, we were just bringing in the body" the two guys said

"i am not a doctor,yet. i am only a nurse" the now nurse said "so what do we have here"

"A teenager, he committed suicide by hanging himself.Has no family or friends and no one came to claim his body so he was sent here.He died most likely because he had no-one in life and didn't want to be alone. kinda feel sorry for him" the demon's said.

Opening up the box, the nurse breath got caught in throat and could only utter a single word "furuchi"

"FURUCHI" the nurse says as she starts to cry uncontrollably

I think nurse lamia knows this guy. maybe we should leave" the demons say as they leave

"why did you kill yourself, you idiot. why did you leave me, you promised you won't leave" lamia says as she keeps crying and seeing that the other demon's are gone, he keeps his hand on her head to get her attention.

"lamia, its alright i am not really dead" furuchi says as he gets up "i wanted to get away from behemoth and his men so i switched places with someone who else who had died

"so you are not really dead" getting a nod from furuchi. lamia started to do a examination on furuchi to see if he was real and not a dream, such as checking his pulse, shining light in his eyes, checking his heart beat but because she didn't have a stereoscope she settled for her own ear on his chest "you are right you are fine" lamia says with a smile "ohh, almost forgot there is one more exam. to check your response" she says as she starts to look for her equipment

Furuchi just sat there looking at her 'seriously she was adorable. the way she took care of him and now doing a complete examination to make sure he was ok. looking back at her he saw that she still hasn't found it. in the human world doctors checked the response time by tapping the knee cap. His thoughts were stoped when felt something was wrong. looking up he came face to face with a lamia with a stool in her hand. barely getting out of the way as the strecher he was sitting on got bent by the inpact of the hit, but she wasn't done as she raised her 'chosen weapon' and kept swinging at him.

"what is wrong with you lamia" furuchi says as he moves out the way of another strick

"what's wrong with me?. the problem is with you" lamia says as tears start falling down her red cheeks "first you start using demon tissue and almost got yourself poisoned to death and i was lucky to have been able to save you. then you fight Lucifer's contractor and get your heart ripped out" lamia says and is about to swing the stool when furuchi grabs her hand and pulles her to his chest and hugs her but her rant still wasn't over.

"do you know how that felt, i had to sit there and watch as you died and i can't do anything about it but by some miracle you came back and then you fight those worthless humans and reopen your old wound and leave me holding your bloody body in the middle of nowhere and now after all that has happened i see you for the first time in weeks and you are in a coffin" lamie says while sobing in his chest

Furuchi just stayes there listening to everything the girl was saying 'here i was again running away, without thinking about anyone else. i made this poor girl suffer just for caring about me' furuchi hugges her even tighter.

"lamia, i would like to promise you that i won't die but i never keep my promises but i am horrible at keeping promises but ami will tell you that there is nothing more i want than to not make me sad and that is what i will do to the best of my abilities" furuchi says as they both keep on embracing each other 'i know what i am going to do'

"so your telling me that a boy, no a teenage human boy who had not still recovered was able to escape while being guarded by 10 of the pillars. either he is that good or you all need better training".behemoth says as he looks at all 10 members present in front of him "put up the word, search every corner from the demon world to the human world"

"Or you can just turn around" furuchi says from behind him

"so, you stopped running" behemoth asked

"I have, and i am not afraid"

 ** _well this is the end of this chapter and next one furuchi will start his training but there is a more important things i will like to say this is about were the character is heading i will discuss about how furuchi will be._**

 ** _furuchi's character is different than other characters in every way. he not the type who says 'fighting for my friend makes me stronger' like naruto uzumaki or natsu from fairy tail. he is more like the best way to win is to 'throw sand in his eyes and kick him between the legs'_**

 ** _no normal human can handle demon power as much as oga so that means oga is special, he is one in a million, he is a dimond in the rock but furuchi is the rock, the one in a one, a normal human who is not special in anyway, he is smart but not too much, rich but not too much and fantasies about girls. he is like you or me and i like to keep it that way because to do something you don't need. to be a badass (oga), heavy built (tojo), super rich(himikawa), a nine tailed fox that can destroy a village sealed inside you (naruto). you can do plenty just by being normal. this is how furuchi did many things in the anime and i would like to show the same furuchi here also. so through the entire story furuchi will never be special and always be a rock because the world is full of normal people and so are you. but you can still do plenty by being normal._**

 ** _please tell me what you think about what i said and give me your feedback. i accept hate mail with open arms._**

 ** _Today is special because not only is it the last date of the year (31/12/2017) but also it's my birthday._**

 ** _31/12/2017- current chapter_**

 ** _9/1/2018- next chapter_**


	7. chapter 7

the rise of the strategist

 **Many people might be wondering why the** **demon world sounds a lot like the human world that is because i don't know how the demon world is like and if i did create a whole culture that is confusing for you and me.**

"ok, human this is were you will be staying from now on" the demon girl who lead him to his chamber said and left immediately.

'good job, furuchi. not even one hour but you already made the girls hate you and she was cute too. but i didn't catch a name' furuchi signed looking around he was impressed the room was nice, real nice. a lot bigger than his own room, the floor was polished marble and i overall a pretty good room.

he went and kept all his clothes in the closet and whatever else was there.If he remembered correctly then as behemoth said that training will start at 5 in the evening and seeing there was a good 10 hours he decided to get a bit of sleep.

Furuchi woke up with a yawn.'man that was a good sleep' and looked around 'i guess it wasn't a dream' deciding to see the glass as half full 'i will get stronger'

looking at his watch 'still 6 more hours of freedom, might as well look around who knows what all i might find'. leaving his room he was that he didn't have any neighbours, but didn't pay any mind to that and kept walking around the hallway untill something caught his eyes.

"wow! look at this, amazing. if i had known about this earlier than i would have ran here myself" furuchi said in utter amazement, countless possibility ran through his mind as what all he could do in there.

"Ohh, if it isn't furuchi. what brings you here" furuchi turned around and saw agiel "let me guess you are also here to take a bath" receiving a very eager nod "ok then, come lets both go in. and i also needed someone to wash my back because heca _is apparently_ too busy to help me" angie said while dragging furuchi to the bathhouse which all the demon generals used.

Agiel was dragging furuchi but that was not because furuchi was hesitant to go in but in reality furuchi's entire body had shut down when angie said she needed help to wash her back and in his head washing her back turned into washing her front and then some more.

"wait, you can't bring that human in here with us" furuchi was woken from his dream when a familiar voice spoke, looking at the source of the voice he saw it belonged to the girl who showed him his room.

"ananta what are you doing here" agiel said "and why is it any of your concern if furuchi takes a bath in the common bathroom"

"are you disobeying a order from your superior" ananta asked keeping a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"just because you are a baron, doesn't mean that you are the boss of me" agiel said "and everyone knows that furuchi left the hospital while being guarded by generals led by you, is that why your are so angry with him"

'ok this is bad there is going to be blood on the floor' furuchi thought as he looked at one girl to another. out of habit his mind started to analyse the situation agiel was unarmed while ananta had a sword. agiel was a demon general while ananta was a demon baron so Ananta was most likely stronger. so there was a good chance that agiel blood was going to be spilled

"ok, why are you both fighting" furuchi said looking at both the girls "i was just looking around and have no intention of even taking a bath

"if that is the case then leave" ananta said "and don't come back you filthy animal"

furuchi left, he kept walking 'if a solution can't be seen then the problem needs to be taken out, without me there reason for fighting is gone' furuchi still kept walking and now was greeted with what appered to be a cafeteria, it was huge place with different kinds of disgusting items, no offence it might be a feast for demons but for him it was disgusting. the shape,smell and the way it looked.

"human, over here" furuchi looked at that side and saw a little kid with a witch hat 'her, she is one of my contacts' walking over there he saw that she was not alone but also accompanied by hecadoth, the guy with a dogs face, a guy with orange long hair and a guy who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"oh, it's you. my name isn't human its furuchi" furuchi said looking at the witch "and you are"

"we don't need to give you our names, you worthless piece of trash" the man with a cigarette in his mouth said

"don't be like that, basilisk" the guy with the long orange hair said "salamander, this is as i just said now is basilisk, that is elim" pointing to the little girl in the which hat "and that is vabam" pointing to the guy with the head of a dog

"ok that is enough" hecadoth said stepping up and grabed furuchi by his hand and took him over to side of the table away from salamander and made furuchi sit besides him

"why did make me sit here" furuchi asked hecadoth

"because you are an idiot. Do you really think everyone in here accepts you. that a demon squad will welcome a human in to there ranks with open arms, especially after some lowly group of human defeated them and brought shame for there name" hecadoth whispered to furuchi

furuchi understood what he was saying and he felt foolish for not realising that sooner "wait, then why are you even helping me. i mean it also effected you right."

"Behemoth has ordered us not to harm you but if an order came to have you killed then i will be the first to kill you" hecadoth said and furuchi could only gulp as he fully belived him.

furuchi kept staring at his plate apparently emil had went and brought him food to eat, seriously if he was as popular with girls as he is with kids then then he would have a harem bigger than oga's and talking about girls his mind drifted to the incident at the bath house. what furuchi didn't realise was that salamander was in the opposite side of the table glaring at him

'how dare that human even come here. this squad is for demon's and those who worked there entire life. what was behemoth-sama thinking bring a human here who is weaker than a mouse, does this human know of all the hardships, the pain we pillars have suffered' a grim formed on his face 'maybe he can learn now'

salamander put his hands together and started to chant a spell 'link'. link is a magic which allows one person to connect with other, any pain felt by one person will be affected by the other. seeing that his spell was successful, he put a torture seal on his hand. the torture seal will hurt but he had been through worst but for a human the pain would be unbearable. but just before he could activate the torture seal he felt as if he was stabed with unimaginable pain, pain of sworrow, misery. he looked over at furuchi and saw that he had tears going down his eyes. 'No, i won't lose to a human. give me your best shot' salamander immediately regretted saying that as the pain got even more and more.

Furuchi thoughts went to that incident were ananta stopped him from entering the bath house. if she hadn't then 'i would have been washing agiel's back and maybe her front as well' this is when salamander got stabbed with pain 'wait if i was early then ananta would have not stopped me and she would have also came into the bath with me and i would have seen her naked' and this is when salamander asked for furuchi's best shot. 'wait there might have been other girls as well' furuchi's mind started to imagine all the girls in the pillar such as lamia's mother and pretty much everyone then going to en's maids. at this point salamander couldn't even take it, the pain was unbearable, the sadness, the evny, the feeling of want(lust) 'human what all have you been through' and cut the link.

Furuchi while thinking about the bath incident unknowingly ate everything on his plate. 'i guess having demon powers flowing through me constantly makes me able to eat demon food without any problem, so that is how oga can eat that demon food because he is in a contract with beel' he thought as he made his way down the hall something in furuchi's mind lite up 'wait i have demon powers flowing in me, right. so does that mean' furuchi takes a step back and jumps and was shocked to see that his head hit the roof and that he was able to jump three times further. he was amazed

"excuse me, furuchi" furuchi turned around and saw lamia's mother laymai standing there "behemoth sama is calling for you. if you would, i like you to follow me"

Furuchi followed laymai and they eventually reached what appered to be a training ground with all sorts of obstacle.

"hello there furuchi" furuchi looked at the source of the sound and just as he feared there the devils own general stood "behemoth sama, how do you do" furuchi asked

"better than you will be after sometime" he looked over at laymia "you may go now" he tells her.

"so furuchi have you noticed anything different about yourself" behemoth asked

"i did actually, i was able to jump three times farther than before" behemoth asked for a demo to which furuchi complied and shows how far he can jump.

"pathetic, i mean my son jumped higher than that when he was three" furuchi looks down he hated being compared with others "i am not comparing you, i am just need a measuring rod" seeing the shocked look an furuchi's face on how behemoth knew what he was thinking "every powerful demon's can read others emotional state and translate it, in human words it is called as mind reading.now follow me"

Furuchi was led to the obstacles course "i want you to run this" behemoth said to a shocked furuchi. the track itself just by the looks of it was horrible with its turns and cuts and lava filled pools and huge spikes.

"you are joking,right" furuchi asked behemoth who gave him a cold glare and that was it for furuchi to start running in the obstacle course. the first was a wall, a huge wall the height of three floors. furuchi jumped, with his new ability he should be able to jump over it. the highlighted word being should as furuchi only reached two floors high.

"again" hearing behemoth say it made him try again and again but each time his height decreased

Behemoth was getting tired of this of the whole thing and in his head he felt as if this whole thing was a failed experiment. 'maybe i should just this' behemoth thought as he moved closer to furuchi untill he stood just behind him. 'time to end this' he thought as he raised his arm to impale furuchi but in that brief moment behemoth unleashed a terrifying killing intent.

furuchi was just jumping and failing, he himself had lost faith that he was going to atleast pass the first obstacle when suddenly his entire body took control as he felt as if death was behind him and subconsciously jumped higher than the wall.

'There was no dought about it' behemoth thought as he wached furuchi try to make it past the log flooting on lava and by some miracle he managed.

"that is enough for today" behemoth said calling furuchi back even though the time was only 23 minutes from when they started. "did you feel any different when you jumped over the wall"

"for a second, i did feel different" furuchi admitted

"that is because for a second you were using chi or chakra." Behemoth said monitoring furuchi to sit on a bench he was sitting on "demon's can you demonic energy or demon chi, the black energy that surrounds us, but not all demon's can use it. for instance lamia is a demon, her mother can use it but she can't. this energy takes years of hard work to bring out then develop and finally use" behemoth said and took a puf of his cigarette "even human can use it but it comes out as white and again takes years of hard work to even bring it out. there are some exceptions such as oga,aio and naga as he became a demon general at such a young age"

"then why can i use it" furuchi asked "i mean i don't work hard or train like them

"that is probably because chi comes from the soul. it takes years to find your soul under all that flesh, mussel, organs etc. but you had your soul ripped out so you felt your soul and into three parts, you might not know it but all that you accomplished takes years of training" behemoth stands up "and that is why you can use chi"

Furuchi was having a hard time wrapping his head around the entire thing but his thoughts came to a stop when saw someone had came. looking up he was greeted with the site of a dark skinned girl, she was obviously a demon general

furuchi this is lunana and she will be training you from now on, she will teach you how to fight and control your demon and human chi" behemoth says to furuchi and turns to lunana "do not kill him, main him, decapite him, break his bones or anything of that sort" suprisingly furuchi didn't react as he had gotten used to it.

"Behemoth-sama can refuse" lunana asked behemoth

"no, i belive you can do it without any problems" behemoth said before teleporting away

lunana looked at furuchi and said "i always wanted a dog" he didn't know how to respond to that comment "but i am supposed to train and take care of you from now on" usually those kind of words would have made him have perverted thoughts but knowing who said gave him second guess it.

furuchi simply fell flat on his bed. the day was exhausting with the arguments and then behemoths test and then lunana's training him. furuchi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. praying it wasn't someone who wanted to kill him, he opened the door and was surprised to see that it was agiel

"may i come in" agiel asked

"sure" furuchi responded his exhaustion completely forgotten "what brings you here"

"i am here for a experiment" agiel says to furuchi and seeing his confusion she explains "i thought that human's were all bugs or garbage and when i thought i was superior to all humans. that human girl(aio) defeated me and time after time my opinion keeps changing and now i am curious about you humans. about you world, your internal organs and other stuff"

The internal organs part scared him "so what do you want to know about me" furuchi asked a bit worried

Agiel pulled on her coat letting it fall and now standing in only her Armor/underwear. "care to take a guess" she says before pulling her top Armor/ bra off.

 **Yes furuchi is about to have sex with agiel.i don't want him to only have sex with lamia. i know some don't like porn in stories and others do so this chapter doesn't have sex but a side story does have a continuation of what happens next, this is so nobody can blame me saying i forced them to read porn because now the choice is in your hand and also there is nothing important in the other story other than sex.**


	8. last

**Rise**

 **Sorry for all the readers but i have discontinued this story, mainly because i wasn't able to manage working, studying and my very short personal life. I tried to start again but i thought it would be better to fully finish the manga before i stated to write again but the manga ends better than how i was planning to end the story. they had the same end result but a little different.**

 **If the story kept going it would have went like this.**

Furuchi would have trained under the pillar and have multiple summons at the same time, he would do a couple of missions with the piller and eventually fight against satan but would lose.

pillar also fights satan but are also easily defeated and behemoth get's stabbed through the chest.

oga fight's satan while a dying behemoth talks to furuchi and tells him oga won't win but there might be a way and that was if furuchi makes a permanent contract with behemoth and then do a super milk time with him by drinking behemoth's blood but with a draw back that it will be permanent and furuchi would be a half demon

eventually furuchi agrees and fuses with him and the new added power allows him to help oga better.

furuchi continues his life as a human, does his degrees and then lies to his parents that he got a job overseas while in fact he actually joins the pillar as a baron and eventually marries lamia and have a son.

 **That is how the story would have ended**.

 **ps if you are wondering furuchi's demon form would be similar to that of kurama from yu yu hakasho.**


End file.
